


Turn On the Light

by Neverendingslumber



Series: From OKC to Oakland [3]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverendingslumber/pseuds/Neverendingslumber
Summary: I chose the hardest road.—Kevin Durant





	Turn On the Light

**Author's Note:**

> 文中事件为虚构。

“你来早了，KD。”Kevin走进训练场，有点意外地发现Steph已经开始投篮。  
“显然你比我更早。”

Steph从中圈随意地扔了一个球，不等球入网就一溜烟跑到Kevin面前，上下打量：“哥们儿，我以为全明星之后你能打起点精神呢，怎么还是一副萎靡的样子。让我猜猜，哦对了，昨晚看新闻，那什么来着，Russ说他还是不跟你说话……”

Kevin心不在焉地听着Steph在边上絮絮叨叨，他跟Russ已经变成了勇士更衣室永恒的话题，基本上所有的首发队友最近看见他的第一句话都是，嘿KD，Russ回你的短信了吗？别担心，我们给你加油！

加个P的油，Kevin心想。他是真心真意地以为全明星之后，自己和Russ的关系能有所改善，然后假以时日，也许，只是也许，他们还能回到旧日的亲密。如果说全明星改变了什么的话，那就是让他意识到，自己有多么的想念Russ。他想念Russ因为自己说了一句平淡不过的话而开怀大笑的样子，想念他恰到好处的跑位和精确制导的传接球，甚至开始想念对方气急败坏地对他破口大骂的时光。

别这样，KD，他对自己说，你现在就像个哀怨的受虐狂婊子，振作点。

公平地说，Russ并不是完全不理他。赛后他们潦草地击掌，还简短地互相喷了点垃圾话，可当他的目光和Russ相触时，对方的眼睛里并没有温度。那是Russ在赛后面对记者时用的目光，平静，毫无情绪，公式化。

Kevin知道那双眼睛可以多么的温暖：无数个夜晚，无数个白天，只要他低下头，都可以准确无误地捕捉到。

可我现在是外人了，Kevin苦涩地意识道，他跟Steph都可以轻松地开玩笑，唯独给我的就只有客套。他知道Russ是故意的，fuck，他俩以前甚至说起过这个话题，互相拿对方在媒体面前的表现开玩笑。

***

“那些记者都是唯恐不乱，拼命曲解你的意思。看着他们吃瘪的样子特别好笑，你不觉得吗Kev？”他和Russ刚刚完成早上的加餐，坐在地板上漫不经心地翻看着手机上的新闻。Russ的脑袋有意无意地靠在他的胸前，Kevin则把自己的手臂随意地搭在对方的肩上，手指时不时触碰手臂上的肌肉。那是早上九点，没有媒体，没有教练和队友，只有他们俩。

Kevin低声笑了，手指凑到Russ的手机上点了几下。  
“你个蠢货你疯啦！”Russ的语气却很轻松，已经笑得弯下了腰。  
James Harden睡眼惺忪的脸出现在屏幕上。  
“YO，James，我们只是想说声Hi。”Russ的声音因为刚才的大笑有些沙哑。  
James看见是他俩，立刻翻了个大白眼：“哦我的眼睛啊！你们两个！快去开个房！！操，我为什么一大清早的就要看你们两个秀恩爱，我他妈的还在床上呢！”  
“你该起床了。”Kevin笑着说。  
“今天是我的休息日，爸爸妈妈。”  
“F**k you，James。”Russ短短的头发蹭着他的下巴，给了James一根中指，Kevin抬起手轻轻按住他晃动的头。  
“不不不，你不能gan我。”James举起一根手指摇了摇，“你们俩应该干彼此……哦天哪我在说什么，停下停下我要做噩梦了。”他夸张地捂着头。  
“F**k off，James。”Kevin也笑着回道，结束了和James的通话。Russ从他怀里挣脱出来，拿起一个球向他砸过去，他迅速起身，两个人又开始了你来我往的训练。

***

“KD？回神了。”Draymond冲他打个响指，“很抱歉打断你的白日春梦，我相信那肯定特别美妙，不过我们得开始训练了。”Kevin回过神，Steph意味深长地看了他一眼，把牙套放进嘴里。

操，Kevin深吸一口气，接过对方传来的球，把自己的小心思抛在脑后。只有篮球，他对自己说，别忘了你是为了什么来到这里的。

“一切都会好的，KD。”训练过后队友们多少有些同情地拍拍他的肩。Kevin寻思自己是不是真的有表现出那么明显的沮丧。

“老兄，我也是有自己的生活的好吧。”在被Kevin多次“骚扰”之后，James终于忍不住开始抱怨了，“你就不能给他发个短信？哦不，这是个坏主意。我的意思是，像个男人一样处事就那么困难吗？”  
“你能不能帮我试探一下……”  
“你觉得他在全明星的赛后媒体会上笑得跟傻子似的是因为谁？”James决定自己已经受够了，“KD，你以前说为了他跟全世界开战都愿意，那个KD去哪儿了？”  
“我愿意为他跟全世界开战，但和他开战？门都没有。”  
“如果这世上有一个人不愿意跟你作对，那只有Russ了。听着伙计，那家伙比谁都在乎你。cao，我为什么要在这里给你们当感情顾问？我他妈的还有一整支球队要操心，我他妈的还要操心AD和Boogie的内线组合，没空理你那些破事。”  
“就算是为了Russ？”  
“不然我为什么在这里跟你通话？”  
“因为你爱我？”Kevin试图跟他开玩笑，但话一出口自己都觉得讽刺。  
“这个笑话一点都不好笑，拜拜伙计。”James说完，挂了电话。  
“下次比赛见。”Kevin不管对方已经挂机，还是冲着手机说了一句。他打开手机里的联系人，给Russ发了一条短信。祝比赛好运，三月再见。

他告诉自己不要期待Russ的回复，可他仍然坐立不安地期待。他把手机放得远远的，却把游戏切到静音，如果有提示音响了，他希望能听到。屏幕亮起的时候他几乎飞扑了过去。

Russ的回复很简单，只有两个字母，外加两个标点。  
O.K.

Kevin甚至能想象对方冷冰冰的神情，不是比赛前嗜血的平静，也不是赛后肾上腺激素尚未褪去时，强行压制的冷静，只是对陌生人事不关己的冷漠。他恨自己对Russ的了如指掌。

 

OKC@GSW

“OKC宝贝儿！哇哦！这可是OKC哦！”Draymond在更衣室里大吼，用力拍着Kevin的背，“准备好了吗亲爱的？我们必须给他们点厉害瞧瞧！”队友们大声地起哄，Kevin在他们中间，听不见场外的喊声，也听不见自己的声音。

跳球之前他偷偷看了Russ一眼，却不小心被对方发现了。也许Russ也在偷偷看我，Kevin居然有心思笑了一下。Russ似乎对这个笑容很生气，立刻板起脸，切换到了比赛模式。

“打起精神来！”Steph为球队鼓气，他们已经到了常规赛季的最后阶段，媒体甚至开始讨论勇士会不会故意输几场球，好避开鹚鹕的强大内线。

“不，绝对不，”Steph在新闻发布会上少见地表情和语气都很严肃，“我们要争取每一场的胜利，直到总冠军。我讨厌输球，一场都不想输。”

Kevin是个对队友保护欲很强的人，1米9的Steph看起来通常是需要被保护的那个，然而他不是。Kevin很早就了解到了这一点。他一到勇士就意识到，这里没有人需要他做出让对方别说话的手势，然后说：“这么说的家伙是个白痴。”

“我不需要你替我打抱不平。”Russ说。  
“哈，这就是我得到的感谢？”Kevin笑着反问，“你个不知感恩的混蛋。”  
“你更混蛋。”Russ小声说，“你知道我什么意思。”  
“我乐意，”Kevin说，“你他妈的管不着。”

勇士对OKC的优势是压倒性的，Kevin明白这一点。他还在OKC的时候就明白这一点，更不用说一支没有KD的OKC。他从不对此感到过哪怕一丝一毫的愧疚。可是OKC从来都不是一支容易认输的球队，他有些暴躁地看着Russ一次次地上篮得分，一次次地出手。太多了，出手的次数太多了，Kevin的理智告诉他，失误太多，出手太多，但如果不是这样，比赛就真的毫无悬念了。

所谓的困兽之斗，不过如此。

Kerr教练已经把Steph和Klay换下场，这场比赛几乎已成定局。Kevin原本应该是第一个下场的，可他拒绝了。Russ还在场上，没有被勇士打服，他还没有被自己打服，只有把他打服了，他才能够理解自己为什么离开，或者，只有这样他才能够原谅自己。

“让他去。”Steph对Kerr教练说，“有些事情他只能自己面对。”

“够了。”一次发球间隙，Kevin对Russ吼道，“你不觉得比赛已经进入垃圾时间了吗？下场，给替补一点时间，回去好好休息准备季后赛。”他知道Russ会暴跳如雷，没准这就是他希望的，因为他很久，很久没有听到对方的声音了。但他未能如愿以偿，Russ只是冷冷地看他一眼，在他走神的间隙给Stevens传了一个好球，后者在他面前来了一个扣篮。

“注意力啊KD！”Steph在替补席上总是不安分，“要么好好打，要么给我下来！”

Kevin回过神，他们正在打反击，Zaza把球传到他手里，准备上篮的时候他感到背后有个人飞速地接近，他知道那是谁。Kevin决定改成投篮，球击中了篮筐，并没有进。

“让开！”他吼道，不知道是冲着队友还是对手，自己飞身上去抢篮板。Russ比他慢了一步，可还是在篮下起跳，Kevin抢到球，手肘一弯，正好打在Russ的脸上，后者失去了平衡，摔在地板上。

全场观众似乎都安静了下来，又或者，是Kevin的世界安静了下来。

Steph还是最早反应过来的那个，“该死的，” 他骂了一句，看向球场边，“Medics！Medics！”

场面一度相当混乱。

“Russ！Russ！”Kevin是离Russ最近的人，他回过神，俯身喊着对方的名字。高速运动下的撞击总是会把人撞晕，这种事情在联盟里并不少见。Kevin被OKC的队员们围住，好几双手在他身上推搡，他不耐烦地推开那些手，“滚！”

“该滚的是你！”Stevens吼道。

“喂，说话注意点。”Draymond看Kevin被围着，也走过来警告。

Russ在这个时候适时地醒了过来，他有些迷茫地看了看周围，明显还没恢复过来，眼睛锁定在Kevin的脸上：“KD，the F**k？发生了什么？”  
Kevin呆了呆：“抱歉Russ，我把你撞晕了，我发誓我不是故意的。”  
Russ的表情更迷惑了：“真是你？你脑子有病吧Kev，我们可是一个队的，F**k，F**k……”他躺在地上闭着眼睛不停地爆粗，双方球员围了一圈，可谁也不敢动他。

Kevin眨眨眼，一句话都说不出来，任凭队友们把他拉走，给医疗队留出位置。裁判示意他被罚出场，替补席上一下子爆了。

“那是无意的！”他们吼着。Kerr教练则试图把他们拉回来，免得吃T。

“OK。”Kevin摆摆手，示意队友们退后，再也没有搭理任何人，一个人径直走回更衣室。他坐在更衣室的板凳上拿毛巾盖住自己的头，沉默着，终于没忍住，把头埋在膝盖之间抽泣。

“Russ是那种……怎么说呢，他是那种就算从你的家里偷东西，也会把灯都打开，让你看见的人。”他曾经在一个访谈中说，“而我大概就是那种，趁别人睡觉的时候把东西悄悄拿走的人吧。”

“你赢了，KD。”Russ是这么回复他的那条去勇士的短信的，“你果然是那个趁别人睡觉，拿走别人东西的人。去吧，去拿你那该死的冠军吧，F**K OFF。”

“喂。”Kevin没有意识到比赛已经结束了，他的队友们都回到了更衣室，很识相地没有来打扰他。当然，除了Steph F**king Curry。

“干嘛。”他并没有放声大哭，声音却很沙哑。  
“没什么大事，被撞了之后的正常反应而已，你知道步骤的。”Steph蹲在他面前，手撑着膝盖，在他们之间留出一段空间，冷静地告诉他，“回去做个脑震荡检测就好了，打NBA谁没被撞过。”他想了想，又补充了一句：“你比我了解Russ，知道他有多耐撞。”  
“我关掉了那盏灯。”他哽咽着告诉Steph，不管对方听不听得懂，“我拿走了属于他的东西。”Steph歪着头，皱皱眉，显然没有理解他在说什么，却还是凑上来拍拍他的肩膀：“回去睡一觉，KD，我发誓一切都会好的。”

一切都会好的，Kevin忿忿地想，所有人都在告诉他一切都会好的，但他们什么都不了解。

“我的记者朋友告诉我他没事。”James一早就给他打电话，“OKC马上就要开媒体见面会，你可以关注一下。”  
“谢谢。”  
“不用谢，再一次声明，我真是受够了你们俩。”

Russ出席了新闻发布会，依然穿着一套可笑的衣服，看起来心情不错。记者们问了几个无关紧要的问题，Kevin躺在床上从头看到尾。  
“我在撞击之后出现了短暂的记忆混乱。”Russ笑着说，“据说去医院的路上说了不少蠢话，队友们现在都拿我开玩笑呢。”  
“你对事情经过有印象吗？”一个记者问。  
“没有。”Russ很快回答道。Kevin皱眉，Russ在撒谎。  
“KD撞了你。”记者提醒道。  
“所以？”Russ挑起眉毛，反问了一句，又像是意识到了什么，“咦你这是在问我问题吗？”  
“不不，”记者明显窘迫了，惹得一屋子的人都笑了起来，典型的Russell式新闻发布会，“我只是……只是以为你不知道。”  
“噢。”Russ作出一副恍然大悟的样子，眨了眨眼睛，“我还真不知道，谢谢你告诉我啊。”  
“Bullsh*t。”Kevin小声说，他玩了一局游戏，算算时间差不多，拨通了一个很久没有拨通的电话。

“Russ。”他知道对方在听。  
“那确实是我的名字。”Russ还是拒人千里的语气。  
“听着，我从来没有从你那里拿走任何东西。”Kevin说，没拿电话的手放在腿上紧紧握拳，“属于你的东西，永远都是你的，我拿不走，也没办法拿走。”  
“我听不懂你在说什么。”  
“听着，你可以一辈子不和我说话，一辈子让我活在对你，只是对你的负罪感里。但是Russ，”他咽了咽口水，紧张得无以复加，“我，F**K，我不知道怎么样才能让你明白。”  
“你可以告诉我，就像现在这样，而不是他妈的给我发短信，你个懦夫。”Russ平静地说，“还是说，你只有把我撞成脑震荡的时候才肯说个对不起？God，勇士那群人是怎么忍你的？”  
“那过去七八年你是怎么忍我的？”  
“去你的Kevin Durant，别以为你莫名其妙打个电话过来我们就一笔勾销了！”  
“不，我们之间永远都不一笔勾销。”Kevin认真地说，他应该去找Russ的，应该在这种时候把手臂环在对方的肩上，给他一个大大的拥抱。

“这都是看在你妈妈的份上。上帝保佑她，昨天还打电话关心我。”Russ说，“但这不代表我会告诉媒体我们和解了，我们没有，以后也不会，和解。”  
“但Cuban仍然是个白痴。”  
“这还用说吗？就像你仍然是个混蛋。”

也许下一次见面，他可以试着给Russ一个拥抱；他和队友们依然会把OKC打得满地找牙，Russ依然会为了输球无比沮丧，可也许他们赛后可以出去喝一杯；也许下一年的全明星，他可以有超过二十秒的时间，可以和Russ多做几个空接；也许未来某一天，他们还可以和以前一样坐在训练场边给James打电话，Russ的脑袋搁在他的肩膀上；也许是他过于乐观，也许是他一厢情愿，可他乐意，谁他妈的都管不着。

因为有Russell Westbrook的存在，Kevin Durant的人生总不会太糟糕的。


End file.
